


Urban Legend in Kourindou

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Gen, Guns, Not Canon Compliant, Shooting Guns, Why Did I Write This?, but with Rinnosuke, follows the events of ULiL, suprisingly not in Kourindou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Looking around Kourindou,he found an Occult Ball on a shelfThere was a rumor he heard from Marisa that gathering 7 would grant a wishAs he went out to find themHe wondered what kind of a Gensokyo awaited





	Urban Legend in Kourindou

The gleaming sky pooled above Rinnosuke’s head as he floated along, holding tightly to his orb as his mind focused on not letting himself fall. He had attained a migraine from doing so, only having learned an hour or so ago.    
  
The Occult Balls- Or at least he had heard such a name from his dear child- had a power, if you could collect seven. The one he held in his hand was glossy, deep purple, like the night sky condensed into a single orb. He had plucked it off of his shelf, hearing a rambling tale from Marisa. Only his burning curiosities could convince him to leave his shop.    
  
“Eh? Rinnosuke, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be in Kourindou”   
  
The shopkeep raised his head to see Reimu, sporting a royal blue, flowing skirt, unlike most of her outings. Her stare was odd as well, an uncanny valley of a familiar stare.    
  
“I was wondering what had happened, with the shadowy person of the Occult, presumably.”   
  
Reimu reached down to flatten out her skirt, pushing a sigh from her lungs.   
  
“.. I don’t seem to remember..”

“..So, yesterday wasn’t a dream…”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“It’s a shame. Marisa was all excited about catching the culprit.”   
  
_ “What??” _

Rinnosuke shifted his stance, reaching into the pocket of his robe. His grip tightened on something metal, cold and steely against his palm. His finger curled around a trigger. A pistol of his own creation, which he poured blood and sweat into. If his lack of danmaku skill would get him killed in Gensokyo, he had to figure a way around it.    
  
“So, if I may ask, may I have the precious orb you’re holding?”   
  
“Excuse me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t lie, Reimu. I theorize that the 7 orbs might have something to do with you. You have to be holding them, especially since you stole one.”   
  
Reimu then jumped, floating to meet Rinnosuke, and flung herself at the shopkeep, scarlet red danmaku flashing behind her like warning sirens.    
  


Rinnosuke quickly swung left, his arm flashing out a refined mess of bronze, flinging back as a large shot sounded in the air, and a satisfying squeeze and click of a trigger. Yellow, glowing bullets spread as Reimu failed to move out of the way.   
  
His heart pounded in his chest, and his eyes grew wide with a range of emotions. Cerulean blue and honey yellow flashed across his vision, blurred as he felt he didn’t have control of his body any longer, and yet it fought vigilantly. Had he sacrificed his soul to one of the many gods for the ability to fight?   
  
Somehow, the movement felt his, and something rose within his soul. Spirit, willingness to fight. Perhaps his dear child Marisa had finally gotten to his core. Nonetheless, Rinnosuke mimicked the movement his body gave, not noticing Reimu flashing the spell cards she made.

Wind rushed past his skin, dodging danmaku, only hearing the click of the trigger, satisfying like percussion to song. It was as if it were just a complicated dance, danmaku compiling around him as he twirled past bullets and small lasers. He almost wanted to laugh.

When Rinnosuke’s vision returned, Reimu could barely stand, her body erratically shifting. Her eyes looked confused, but normal, filled to the brim with life. He felt a second large orb in his hand, shoving it in his bag before returning his gaze at Reimu.   
  
“Huh? How did I do that?”   
  
“I don’t know…”   
  
“And it seems you don’t have all seven, either.”   
  
“Yeah, no shit.”   
  
“I’ll just have to go find the others, then.”   
  
  


  
  



End file.
